


Land & Waves

by Michevalier



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, RikuNami, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, they're perfect together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: They were meant for each other like the land and the waves.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Land & Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Michelle. I'm not an active part of Kingdom Hearts fandom, but I just couldn't resist, thus I share this short sweet drabble with you, fellow RikuNami shippers :3

Riku lived on Destiny Islands for as long as he could even remember himself. And for an islander like him there was nothing more beautiful than the ocean. Every sunset the boy would admire its almighty beauty. 

What Riku had always loved the most was the ocean's capriciousness. Even at this very moment it was repeating its ancient sacred cycle. At first it was as still as a millpond, the surface was barely a placid ripple, breaking the sunlight into a mosaic of reflected colours. It was quiet. But then a magical symphony arose as the wind became the orchestral conductor of the ocean, sending waves into their crescendos all through the ballad that was the twilight.

What a beauty it was to watch... and yet it wasn't as absolutely mesmerising as before.

Not so long ago, something appeared in Riku's life that overpowered his love for the ocean.

Someone.

A _special_ someone.

Namine was standing on the shore, her petite silhouette was akin to a beautiful shiny white mirage. A fringe of foamy lace spread over the beach, kissing the girl's bare feet. The ocean itself seemed waving at her in a warm welcome. The evening sun sent its beams to tangle in Namine's golden hair as the wind blew through it gently. As gently as Riku would brush it every morning.

"It's so lovely," the boy said when Namine joined him again on the small sand dune he was sitting on.

"Never thought the ocean could be this amazing," the girl agreed; little did she know that at this very moment Riku was drowning in the depth of her own ocean blue eyes.

"Heh... I didn't mean exactly it, but that is also true."

Namine giggled as by this moment she already knew all too well her boyfriend's romantic remarks.

They had been dating for only a couple of months, but this short period of time was already the most precious in both their lives.

Namine, a former "witch" who languished locked away from the rest of the world, now became a Somebody... nonetheless a Special Somebody, a ray of Light to Riku.

And Riku, a former "sinner" who despised his own existence after turning his back on his friends... it was Namine, his Light who helped him to tear the Darkness of his own heart apart.

Ying and Yang.

They were meant for each other like the land and the waves.

"Riku?" Namine's sweet voice snapped the boy out of his dreamlike state caused by her own eyes.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, everything else ceased to exist as the girl threw herself into his arms, her lips met his just as bubbly waves yet again crashed against the shore. And just as they retreated, Riku felt Namine's hands gently press onto his chest right before she pushed herself away from his embrace.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say that I love you," she smiled at him as her cheeks turned into the prettiest shade of rosy.

"I know?" Riku chuckled back and let his girlfriend rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know that you know," she closed her eyes dreamily, snuggling closer. "I simply cannot get enough of it... okay?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. "Same here."

They bid their adieu to the sun as it had finally hid behind the horizon in each other's arms.

Tomorrow, they would welcome its return once again.

Like yesterday, and the day after tomorrow.

Time means nothing in paradise.


End file.
